User blog:KidVegeta/In Naught But His Voice
Written media has always lacked in several crucial areas that other platforms, such as comics or TV shows, do not. Chief among these, I think, is the voice of the character. And this is something I have rarely seen discussed, anywhere (with regards to a fan story). Naturally this is because of its difficulty. When I began writing for The Forgotten, this was not among my worries, simply because the main cast of characters were already introduced, thus making it much easier for the reader to read in the character's voice. The problem mainly came for me in the Lauto Saga of The Forgotten, where only Cooler is presented as a previously established Dragon Ball character. For example, it's never explicitly stated (though implied through the way dialogue is written) that Payar has an Australian accent, similar to Jeice. Or that Lieme's accent is close to being a mix of slavic/russian. So, to help better understand some of the dialogue exchanges within my story, I'm going to list the person (to be added with sound, later) that I think my characters sound like the most. 'Prince Vegeta Saga:' (note: characters are listed in order of their introduction into the saga. Voice changes within the saga will be noted, otherwise changes take place inbetween sagas) *'Frieza' - same as self. *'King Vegeta - '''same as self. *'Layeeck -''' quite similar to Harry Morgan (Dexter) in tone, and in execution of voice. *'Ledas -' Kid Goten, almost exactly. It should be noted here that many Saiyan children sound alike. His voice is not uncommon. *'(Prince) Vegeta -' Kid form of self, as in Bardock Special. *'Nappa -' same as self, as in Bardock Special. *'The Benefactor - '''base sound is Morgan Freeman; a bit deeper, and slower; elements of characters such as Jack Sparrow (PotC), Gollum (LOTR), Liam Nesson; House; with minimal fragments of Haitan and Korean accents. Overall, still a very deep, slow, menacing voice. *'Zarbon - same as self, a bit younger sounding. '''Lauto Saga: *'Payar - '''australian accent, deeper than Jeice's. *'Meloon -''' similar to "Dodoria" but slower and more lazy (with lazy pronounciations of words). It should be noted that both Meloon and Dodoria are of the same race of aliens. *'Ledas -' At age 5 now, he still has a distinctive "Kidd Goten" voice. However, hints of a more stretched Kid Trunks/Dieter accent can be also heard. *'Lieme -' similar to the character "Jun" from Halo Reach. A bit more slavic, and bit higher pitched. *'Banas - '''no accent at all, deep voice. Commanding demeanor can be felt in how he carries his voice. *'Guva - slight british accent. No one really sounds like him, but the tone and underlying voice is most similar to the "new" Dumbledore in the "Harry Potter" movie adaptations.. *'''Cooler - same as self. *'Lauto' - his voice is hard to distinguish from the hallucinations, and in speaking, when he does normally, it is usually a mixture of those who he recently impersonated. Which creates rather unique sounds. Trivia alert: Lauto's true voice is never heard, in story. 'Planet Earth Saga' *'Ledas -' Kid Trunks/Dieter accent comes more into focus now, as Ledas is 12 years old. His tone is also much less child-like; more careful and deliberate. *'Mrs. Fanshi - '''sounds like an elder lady. Her voice is hoarse, and cracks often. Japanese accent. *'Mr. Kyokatshi - Very demanding and rude personality. Japanese accent. Sounds like the average middle-aged man. *'''Ryori - '''sounds much like Shoekki would, if he did not have his vocal chord damaged. Higher pitched; japanese accent. * -''' *''' -''' *''' - same as self, unchanging. *'''Police Chief Nagamo - '''His mother being Norwegian, and his father being Japanese, Nagamo's dialect is striking. As a child he was raised in his mother's homeland, until he was 6 years old. Thereafter, he moved to Japan to be with his father. So while he speaks fluent Japanese, and sounds Japanese, many Norwegian elements can be heard in his speech. * -''' For those of you who have made fan fiction with new characters (ones not in canon DB), I am also curious to hear your thoughts on your characters' tones and dialects. Perhaps a list like the one I put up, above? But regardless, please do share some thoughts! Category:Blog posts Category:KidVegeta